


报酬支付

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs/ Extremely Dubious Consent/Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar
Summary: 路人x美丽，伊修加德复兴相关。这是非常倒霉的一天，但你很快意识到，也许有人比你更不幸。
Kudos: 33





	报酬支付

  
你觉得今天是个晦气日子。

在广场上迎着冷风制作了一整天布料，你几乎已经感觉不到自己的手指，转而怀疑那十根红肿的玩意儿已经和缝针被寒风焊在了一起，稍微一敲，就会冻胡萝卜一样滚落一地。

快收工的时候同伴提醒轮到你去市场收材料，于是你只得背上沉重包裹，从人群中挤出去，经历一番和园艺工们唇枪舌战的悲惨磨炼。你晚到一步，价格上涨，真是损失惨重。

你愿意为你拖着包裹挪动的每一步去诅咒吝啬的伊修加德人。你们来之前曾期望的丰厚报酬彻底落空，现在还在坚持只出于不想空手而归的不甘。而对你，留在这里还有另一层理由。

当然，现在说这个没有意义，你后背和腰都疼得厉害，回到营地时已经是轮班后半小时，你默默哀悼自己消逝如俾斯麦吐息的休息时间，除了去那几间仓促搭起的临时宿舍酣睡半宿外别无所求。

哈罗妮在上，你的愿望没能实现。

宿舍里太吵了。

被工友们围在中间的是个精灵男子，黑发，褐色肌肤，简陋的短袍扯开大半，撕裂布料下露出凌厉锁骨，他双手被缚，双目蒙紧，正昏昏沉沉转动头颅。

你看到一缕暗色自乌黑卷发间流下，心知大约是某人击昏他时出手太重。

“来得正好，”你的工友们招呼你，他们笑着，像你展示青年滑落的腰带，“要不要找点乐子。”

你的心跳突然漏了一拍。

被脱下长裤时青年慢吞吞挣扎，长腿踢到床沿，吃痛地抽气。有人捏了捏他的阴茎，疼痛起效了，他再开口时声音已经恢复理性：“请不要这样做。”他警告。

没人回答，你找到剪子，剪开了他的上衣。这具身体并不缺乏伤痛痕迹，最严重的甚至在他平滑紧致的腹部留下一道虬结丑陋的疤痕。有人揉了揉他的乳头，小东西在冷风中很快立起来。青年继续问：“是需要钱吗？我想，无论是我带你们去取，还是通知他人，保持完好人质的价值更大。”

“别耍滑头，”有人搭腔，“你怎么喊也没用。”

“是的，这是住宿区，”青年冷静地说，“被人听到的可能性不大，此事除我们外无人知晓，何必冒被追捕的风险，面对金币，红灯区每一扇门都会为您敞开，为什么不来做笔交易？”

伸向他的手迟疑停下，你看到同伴用目光品评他的身体，这具身体骨肉匀停，线条极美，肌肤宛如琥珀。肩背肌肉显示他必定曾经习武，或许当过兵，但现在，大概做文字工作的时间更多。

你上前一步，堵住他的嘴巴。

“怕了？”你用目光挑衅同伴，这狡黠鬼一旦脱身，送你们镣铐的可能远比金币大，你手掌抚过胸膛上富于弹性的肌肉，让其他人看到，虚无缥缈的财富与到手的美人，更有诱惑力的是哪项不言自明。

你和你的同事们并不熟悉，但一个猎人永远不会认错他的同行。拿起锤子和缝衣针，你们是工匠，取出武器，你们是冒险者、流浪汉、匪徒和夜盗。传闻中的光之战士是堂堂正正的好汉，但对于没有以一当百武力的普通人，想混口饭吃总得吃掉点自己的良心。

何况，你所面对正是你的渴望。

你把机会让给其他人。他们开拓他，直接捅进一根手指，惊讶于猎物的温顺。柔软的甬道在惊惧中颤抖了一会，就温吞地裹住了入侵者，有人从厨房讨了油壶，金黄澄亮的液体浇在他背上，在腰窝里集聚成亮闪闪一洼。你注意到青年的腰很细，但不是纯然肌肉的那种精瘦，一层薄薄的脂肪覆在他柔软的腰和胸膛上，捏起来弹性良好。

“我就说他是个贵族。”雕金匠捏着他的指尖轻声细语，青年的指甲修剪圆润，中指有茧子，大约是常年坐办公室书写。这有点奇怪。但很快铁匠粗豪的嗓子夺去了你的注意，他一搂青年的腰，让他赤条条跌坐在自己腿上，纤细生着茧子的指尖被握住，往他自己体内送。你最擅长这个了，是不是啊？男人揉搓他的乳头笑着。

精灵修长的小麦色双腿被架起来，露出紧闭着，溢出一丝丝润滑油的后穴。他的确擅长这个，在被强迫自慰时扭动身子调节位置，以免刮伤细嫩的内壁。那一环紧致的肌肉一张一合，手指扯出时能隐约看到穴口嫩红的软肉。

“我猜他是某个老男人的宠物，或曾经是，”同你一样站在边缘的工匠抱着手臂，低声评论，“他说话口音像个贵族，但对云雾街的事非常了解。”

在一切发生前他试图同他们交谈，了解工程的进展。青年男子俊秀华丽的相貌同粗布短衣不衬，他对制造技巧的一无所知也与自称的身份不符，工匠们很快起了疑心。

不是所有人都对你们无报酬的苦工报以感激，经常在广场上东张西望的艾因哈特小少爷是个好人，却担任了易被嫉妒的职务。搞工程向来是肥缺，被落选者记恨也不足为奇。你们抓到过被收买来半夜烧毁布料的歹人，也被古怪的密探煽动过说遭受亏待，大部分人还是在忘忧骑士亭买酒，因为宝杖大街的富人们总提防着外来户偷窃。

连日的苦工，低微的报酬，异样的目光……积郁的暴躁需要一个出口。

青年提供了一个良好的出口。

他的后穴已经被彻底打开，被撑开的甬道柔亮湿热，能自如地容纳三根手指，继而是阴茎。抱着他的男人自认有权利做第一个。

你们看着那一环发亮的肌肉如何被扩张，收束，缓慢吞下一整根阴茎。男人含混地骂着脏话，说精灵太紧，太湿，差点把他夹出来。汁水淋漓的穴口无声佐证。精灵安静地合着双唇，被男人托起大腿上下颠动，只是从小腿到脚尖绷紧成一条强韧的弧线，同样修剪得当的指甲宛若花瓣微微蜷起。

有人握住了花枝。

他们用拇指抚弄脚心柔韧的皮肉，抬高他的腿直到操他的男人骂出来，疼痛叫精灵绷紧身体，夹痛了他。暂且没人想冒险用老二试探那口雪白牙齿。但他的手脚还空着，很快被男人的阴茎贴上。

黏糊糊的前液顺着手臂流下，在青年端丽的面孔上洒下淫秽的雨。即使怎样紧抓床单也无法抵抗男人们把他操得贴上床头板。他们使劲强迫他摊开，接纳更多，又试图将他弯折到摧毁的程度，以便夹得更紧。他们像骑陆行鸟一样骑他，灌进精液，问他能不能下崽儿。

下工的人陆陆续续回归，房屋里气温干燥闷热，他的后面只有一个洞，在不间断的抽插下泛红肿胀，供不应求。你扯下遮住他眼睛的布条。看到俊秀的青年因骤然恢复光明而眯起双眼。

他的眼睛很漂亮，在雪光下呈现出陨星一样奇妙的蓝色。同色的耳坠在他耳边摇摇晃晃，随着被干的动作一甩一甩，用下半身思考的家伙们没意识到这才是宝物。你凑过去揉搓他的耳朵，触感细腻，精灵支棱的耳尖儿柔柔戳你掌心。你扯下他口腔里湿淋淋的布条，亲吻他的嘴唇。

如果他还有点精力，就该咬断你的舌头，像嚼一块小牛肉一样把它吐在地上。但后面的男人恰巧猛力一顶，正欲咬合的齿关在你唇边颤抖起来，挤出含混的呻吟。

有人笑起来，狭小的屋子将人群糅合成一个巨大而恶意的整体，这个人的舌头吐出那个人的话语，那个人的笑声震动其他人的胸腔，他们夸他漂亮，皮肤细腻，乌发美得像黑亮玉石，夸他是个聪明的小婊子，问他是不是正盼着给人吹喇叭。当事人只是眨着眼，沉沉地垂下目光。

“别耍心眼，议长阁下。”你在他耳边低语。如愿感到手掌下的躯体一震，那双沉静冷淡的眸子转向你。你确定他不愿向他人透露自己的身份：他的名声，他的野望，他引入外来者的计划……这男人的梦想和野心都太过强烈，作茧自缚。最好表明身份的时机是在一切开始前，否则就应当沉默至终结。

他注视着你，蓝眼睛仿若燃烧的磷火，嫌恶的神色如此美妙，面具破裂，爆发出的直白情绪让你兴奋不已，今夜第一次你真的勃起，那话儿立起来飞快，顶着粗拉拉的裤裆，急迫想捅进什么更柔软的地方。

你解开腰带时他面无表情地注视了片刻，仿佛思索着，然后下定决心地凑了过去。

他的嘴又热又湿。激爽的触感从腰部迸溅到全身，脑内“嘣”的一声断了弦，你能感知到的只有下体滚烫紧窄的压迫，你不能自制地挺腰，插进他喉咙，喉管因呕吐反射带来的颤抖一下下绞你。你在操他的嘴。这个认知就令你浑身颤抖，真遗憾这个姿势看不到他的脸，你只能抓光滑的黑色发丝泄愤，按紧他的后脑强迫他吞下更深。

你们很快发现他喉咙同样敏感，两根阴茎一前一后无章法的撞击却令他硬起来，被指出这一点令他倍感羞辱地合了合眼。男人一边操他一边帮他撸动阴茎。精灵从喉管到后穴都被捅了通透，射出来时你按紧他的脑袋，他咳嗽着挣扎，没吞下的精液溅到脸上，在手掌遮掩下你猛然发力拽下他的耳坠。

瞬间炸裂的痛楚令青年暂停了反抗，瞳孔因疼痛而放大，血流下的一刻他也射了出来，黏糊糊的精液落在床单上。他冒着冷汗看你将耳坠收进口袋。你们把他翻过来，将不应期的阴茎和流着水的屁股暴露给所有人。你趁机亲了亲他受伤的耳朵，血的味道很美。

你们轮流用他的屁股和嘴。效率，效率是生意人的生命。防范风险亦然。该上工的人出去告知回来休息的同僚，你不确定轮换了几波人，但基数应当大到法不责众的地步。人多起来，他手也被塞进阴茎，要求抚慰。叫人欣慰的是，他做的很好。

第六个人的时候他开始显出疲态，好在工地上最不缺乏恢复精力的药汤。炼金术士灌进去的也许还有点别的什么，因为第七个人操他的中途他开始呻吟，声音小而轻，不过许多人就爱欲拒还迎。如果他有什么逃跑计划，也在不间断的插入中彻底泡汤。人数上升到两位数时你猜他的理智终于断线，在有人急不可耐摩擦他屁股时主动放松了身体，以全然无害的姿态奉献出他的胸部，后穴，口腔和所有一切。他躺在工匠们皱巴巴的床单上，双手摊开，被顶得抽噎着，吐出半星时前被灌下的精液，姿态无力而无辜，像一具受难圣人雕像。

你离开去值班前他正被架起来，前面的器官射了太多次，软踏踏垂落在双腿间，屁股被两根阴茎塞得满满当当，男人们灌了太多精液进他的肚子，撑不下被阴茎挤出来，湿淋淋浸湿床铺。他是骑手也是母马，是今晚狂欢公用的酒杯。

一种隐秘欢快的气氛在工地蔓延，伊修加德来的管理人对骤然加快的效率摸不着头脑。在不远处临时搭建的宿舍内，他们的领导者正被更多男人操到床垫里，反复在高潮中痉挛，大腿划满记录的斜杠，他偿付的报酬足够贵重，来激起所有人的努力。

收工时天快亮了。走近宿舍时你听到低哑的呻吟声。从门口你能看到青年颤动的小腿，和他身上努力耕作的鲁加族工人。对方射了很久，拔出时发出取瓶塞一样“啵”的声响。

躺在脏污液体里的青年看着你，目光虚浮，未吞净的精液干在嘴角，他的头发被可疑液体黏成一绺一绺，乳头肿大了一半，你喂了些冷掉的奶茶给他，对方没有拒绝，却爬不起来，只得像猫一样偏过头从杯沿啜饮。他的舌尖是粉红色。

你检查他的下体，被轮番使用一整夜的穴口已经合不拢，可怜兮兮张着，流出来又风干的白沫糊在臀缝，你松口气，这省事不少。

下工那会你夹带了一瓶天然水，你扭开瓶塞，借助一块干净的布为他擦洗，最后又将细长的瓶颈顺着甬道捅进去，冲刷内部。

“我猜您记住了所有人的脸。”你说。

那双疲惫不堪的蓝色眼睛望着你，澄澈如宝石的镜面上只倒映你的脸，这一刻永远令你狂喜，他应该记住你，为什么不呢，你和那些粗鲁暴徒不同，你……你了解他。

他显然看透你会释放他，帮他整理仪容，掩盖这一切。你同他一样不想把事情闹大，和聪明人打交道最是省力。

“我无意将此事变成社会安全事件，”他说，看你好奇打量的样子他冷淡地勾了勾嘴唇，“如果逮捕这广场上一半的人，那第二天就要变成国际纠纷了。”

你耸耸肩：“我还以为你不想让警卫团听见呢，口供该怎么录哦，‘我忏悔，竟鬼迷心窍操了你们议长大人一整晚’？”

冒险者什么也不怕，你们是无根的浮萍，随水漂泊的船只，虚假的身份，伪造的姓名，时常变换的相貌，你们没有财产，难以威胁，最糟不过一死。倘若他因而永久记住你，那可是赚翻。

你将瓶子拔掉，扶起他任由污水流泻。他显然注意到不对劲，他的面孔冷下去。

你看，你就是比那些莽夫好得多。合格的工匠知道何时应该闲静片刻，让原料松弛到更好状态。你托住他湿淋淋的臀部，那些人肯定有打过他漂亮的屁股，现在那里微微肿热，不过没事，你对姿势不挑剔。

你会帮他收拾衣物，搀扶他回家，但不是现在，不是如此安静，无人打扰的现在。你用脚尖勾过一张椅子，抱他坐上去，洗涤过的身体清洁，光滑，带着宜人凉意。被调教好的后穴进入畅通无阻，柔柔地纠缠上来。

现在，你终于可以独享美妙一刻。

END


End file.
